Secuestrada
by aurorabg
Summary: fic terminado.  Un niño de catorce años que ve como secuestran a su hermana de tan solo tres años...mas en el interior  todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

Hola lectores, esta es mi nueva historia, espero que no pase como la anterior, que fue vilmente plagiada, por tanto comunico que esta está registrada ya.

Esta historia es cortita e intensa.

Intentaré actualizar muy seguido.

Y como siempre decimos, los personajes no me pertenecen son de la increíble Meyer, pero la historia es mía toda.

Espero que os guste.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Mamá mida que pedo más bodito- grita Bella acercándose a un pequeño perro.

-Emmett, por favor, ve con tu hermana yo voy a comprar unas cosas- dice Renée.

-Voy mamá, Bella no corras te caerás- el joven sonríe al ver a su pequeña hermana de tan solo tres año, la adora, al contrario de lo que todo el mundo pensaría.

Emmett era hijo único hasta que cumplió los once años, entonces llegó Bella, todos creían que el sentiría celos, que la acabaría odiando, pero fue todo lo contrario, se convirtió en su protector, su mejor amigo.

-Em, coge a Jake- dice la pequeña niña dándole su peluche preferido, un perrito de color marrón del que ella nunca se separa.

Bella se agacha para quedar a la altura del perro y lo acaricia sin parar, de pronto un coche para junto a ellos, el dueño del perro coge a Bella y la mete en el coche.

Todo pasa demasiado rápido para un niño de tan corta edad, cuando es consciente de lo sucedido, el coche ya se ha ido, un coche blanco y grande.

Emmett corre hasta el supermercado donde esta su madre, gritando y llorando.

-¡Se han llevado a Bella!.

Un niño de catorce años que ve como secuestran a su hermana de tan solo tres años.

Un padre policía incapaz de encontrar a su pequeña.

Una madre destrozada por perder a su familia, pues desde ese día dejaron de ser una familia.

Una niña asustada que no para de llorar y llamar a Em y a Jake.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Si les ha gustado por favor dejen algún reviews, y si no pues también, pero por favor comenten.

Si no lo hacen no insistiré y no volveré a subir capítulos pues entenderé que es tan mala que ni ganas de leer mas les dejo.

Por favor no quiero que pase como con mi otro fic que leían 100 personas al día y no comentaba nadie.

Si les gusta dentro de dos días tendrán el primer capítulo.

Saludos a todos.

aurorabg


	2. Chapter 2

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo otro capitulo, muchas gracias por los mensajes, espero que este les guste también, ya saben los personajes no son míos.

Gracias por perder el tiempo con este fic.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-¡Bella!.

Emmett se levanta sobresaltado una vez mas, cubierto de sudor y llamando a su hermana.

Veinte años han pasado, pero para él parece que fuera ayer, ha soñado con aquel día durante todo este tiempo, los primeros años cada día, luego cada semana…ahora tanto tiempo después, de vez en cuando.

Pero eso no quita que para Emmett la búsqueda de su hermana siga siendo su prioridad numero uno.

Ha cambiado mucho desde aquel fatídico día, ya no es aquel enclenque muchacho, ahora mide casi dos metros, su cuerpo es grande y poderoso, trabaja cada día en el gimnasio desde hace muchos años para lograrlo, es maestro de artes marciales, lleva su pelo negro muy corto, en sus ojos color chocolate aún se aprecia esa tristeza, pero son sabios y peligrosos y lo que es mas importante, ahora es agente del FBI.

Su especialidad son los secuestros, lleva cuatro años trabajando en Nueva York y ha resuelto más casos que sus cinco predecesores juntos, pero siempre hay un caso sin resolver…el más importante para él, el de su hermana Bella.

Como cada mañana, Emmett se levanta, toma un buen desayuno, se ducha, se pone uno de sus flamantes trajes, coge su móvil, el arma, la placa y las esposas.

-Deséame suerte Jake.

Se despide del viejo peluche con forma de perro que descansa sobre la mesita de noche.

-Algún día volverás con ella- dice como cada día, recorre la poca distancia hasta la puerta de la calle y sale de su apartamento.

-Buenas jefe, ¿a qué debo esta llamada?- contesta Emmett al teléfono, mientras va hacia su coche, al reconocer el número que brillaba en su pantalla.

-Emmett necesito que vayas al Newark, tienen problemas con un chorizo de poca monta y antes de que protestes te diré que el hijo de un senador a sido atracado allí, ¿ya sabes como funciona esto?- contesta su jefe desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Si, se como funciona, pero ya sabes que me llevará todo el día y quizás no lo consiga, ¡joder!, me pillará todo el atasco ahora, odio el tráfico de Nueva York… esta bien iré, me debes una muy gorda Max- dice Emmett resignado.

-Gracias, si, te la debo, nos vemos mañana.

Emmett guarda su pequeño móvil de vuelta al pantalón, se sube en el coche del trabajo, un discreto coche de color negro, que nunca se preocupa en saber el modelo, pues se lo cambian cada poco tiempo y se encamina al aeropuerto de Newark.

Emmett busca las plazas reservadas para la policía, estaciona el coche y se baja del mismo, se coloca bien su elegante traje y avanza hasta las terminales.

-Buscar un tipejo aquí, no será nada fácil- comenta consigo mismo.

Anda distraídamente por los pasillos hasta que encuentra un agente del aeropuerto, mantiene una sencilla conversación, donde le explica quien es y que hace allí.

Cerca de las ocho de la mañana escucha un ensordecedor grito, instintivamente se lleva la mano a su axila izquierda, donde reposa su arma, mira a todos lados pero no ve nada sospechoso.

Un minuto después un hombre de apariencia normal corre por la terminal empujando a quien se interponga en su camino con un bolso colgando de su mano, justo detrás de él va la mujer más guapa del mundo, una espectacular rubia de ojos azules.

Cuando Emmett se da cuenta de que se ha quedado mirando a la rubia y la acción ha pasado justo delante de él, reacciona y corre tras la rubia, cien metros mas adelante se sorprende de lo que encuentra.

La espectacular muchacha le esta dando una paliza al tipejo del bolso, mientras este se abraza a si mismo para defenderse, Emmett esboza una sonrisa.

La primera en veinte años, se sorprende por lo natural que ha sido, decide no pensarlo mucho y se acerca hacia la chica, la agarra gentilmente del brazo y la separa de su presa, la deja a un lado y coge al tipo del brazo y lo alza sin ninguna delicadeza, este se queja.

Un agente del aeropuerto se acerca, acto seguido Emmett le cede al futuro detenido al mismo y se acerca a la rubia.

-Sería usted un buen agente, llevan buscando a ese tipo mucho tiempo, encantado mi nombre es Emmett Swan- dice tendiendo su mano hacia ella.

-Nadie se lleva mi bolso y vive para contarlo, soy Rosalie Hale- la rubia toma la mano del alto trajeado y le mira a los ojos.

Algo sucede, no saben el que pero algo los encadena y los une de una forma extraña y poco conocida para ambos, se miran sin importar el mañana.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo, por favor dejen algún reviews, si no me creo que merezca la pena seguir escribiendo, si no se si les gusta o no, no se para que escribo.

Siento ser pesada pero es la motivación de un escritor.

Giss- massen –Cullen . el jefe de Emmett, Max, lo manda al aeropuerto Newart a Buscar un carterista que hay robando, le dice que lo haga porque ha robado a quien no debía, un niño rico. (Si no entiendes algo mas yo te lo explico sin problema)

Gracias por perder unos segundos en hacer un comentario y en leerme.

Este capitulo te lo dedico, todo enterito para ti.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-¡Nicole!, que alegría verte.

-Alice, siempre tan efusiva- responde Nicole, la mejor amiga de Alice y Rosalie, mientras la abraza, ella ha sido la encargada de recogerla en el aeropuerto de Seattle donde las tres amigas comparten un apartamento.

-Estaba deseando llegar, ha sido muy aburrido- dice Alice haciendo un tierno puchero con sus labios, cual bebe.

-¿Aburrida?, está bien, ¿quién eres y que has hecho con mi Alice? –ambas ríen-. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, estabas deseando ir, era tu sueño, la gran manzana, tiendas, y más tiendas por todos lados.

-Si, lo era, pero ha sido aburrido ir sola- se queja Alice.

-¿Sola?...espera, ¿y Rose?- pregunta Nicole preocupada.

-Se ha quedado una semana mas, ¿sabes?, se ha enamorado- dice Alice teatralmente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Rose? ¿Rosalie Hale enamorada?...es la última vez que salís del estado sin mí, no parecéis vosotras mismas, ¿os han abducidos extraterrestres?

Alice mira a Nicole como si tuviera dos cabezas y al segundo estallan en unas sonoras carcajadas.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos, tengo que ir a casa de los Hale para decirles que Rose aún tardará en regresar.

-¿Seguro que cierto rubio de ojos azules no tiene nada que ver con la visita?- pregunta Nicole muy sonriente, las mejillas de Alice se tornan totalmente rojas.

-Hace mucho que no lo veo- confiesa la morena.

-Está bien, iremos, hace mucho que no veo a mis padres y a Mike, iremos a Forks a pasar el fin de semana y después de vuelta a la vida real, trabajo, trabajo…

-No te quejes tanto, adoras tu trabajo- dice Alice cogiendo su equipaje y yendo a la salida del aeropuerto.

-Si, adoro enseñar pero este año es más difícil, mis alumnos son más mayores, por lo tanto más rebeldes.

-Nicole eres profesora de niños de siete años no son tan difíciles, los pequeños eran peores.

-Si y no, eran mas complejos pero mucho mas gratificante, ahora es insufrible, hay que estar siempre pendiente de ellos…

Alice coloca sus cosas en el maletero del viejo coche de Nicole, un chevrolet el dorado, de aspecto muy estropeado, parece que en cualquier momento las dejará tiradas en la cuneta, ambas amigas suben al coche.

-Deja de pensar en los rebeldes niños, toca disfrutar, te he comprado un vestido…

-Te dije que no me trajeras nada- corta Nicole.

Ambas ríen y hablan durante el tranquilo trayecto que las llevará a Forks, su hogar.

Nicole conoció a Alice y Rose en secundaría, cuando se mudo allí con sus padres y su hermano Mike desde Texas, él es un año mayor que ella pero se llevan como uña y carne parecerían mellizos, de no ser porque el parecido físico apenas existe.

Rose y Alice se conocen desde siempre, sus padres ya eran amigos en la guardería, una familia típica de pueblo, de un pueblo como Forks, recóndito y poco abitado.

Eso es lo que le había gustado de ese pueblo a los padres de Nicole, lo que les llevo a dejar la soleada y calurosa Texas, por la lluviosa y apagada Forks, un gran cambio para la familia Newton.

Las tres amigas fueron a la universidad de Seattle y son inseparables desde entonces, cada una tiene un oficio y han tenido posibilidades de cambiar su lugar de residencia en múltiples ocasiones pero no son capaces de concebir el futuro separadas.

Alice es propietaria de una pequeña tienda de ropa, en la que algunas veces, vende sus propios diseños.

Rosalie es una famosísima personal shopper, en Los Angeles, viaja mucho pero lo bueno de su trabajo es que la deja mucho tiempo libre para dedicarse a su verdadera vocación, la mecánica, le encanta meterse debajo de un coche y arreglarlo, por eso Nicole sigue conservando su viejo coche, Rose se encarga de mantenerlo funcionado, ella tan solo trabaja dos o tres días cada tres meses, para famosas estrellas de cine, algo que consiguió por un encuentro fortuito en un viaje de placer.

El resto de su tiempo lo dedica en el taller de coches que tiene en el centro de Seattle, taller que ninguno de sus clientes sabe que es de su propiedad, prefiere no decirlo.


	4. Chapter 4

Un ruido en la puerta hace a Nicole saltar de su cama asustada, mira el viejo reloj que descansa sobre la mesita de noche.

4:14

Su gran perro de pelaje marrón comienza a gruñir.

-¿Quién será a estas horas? -le pregunta Nicole-. No gruñas Jake.

Otro suave golpe se oye, eso le demuestra que no es un sueño, coge su bata, se la coloca descuidadamente y sale de su habitación, seguida por Jake.

En mitad del pasillo su amiga Alice la mira asustada, ambas, muy juntas, se dirigen a la puerta.

-Ahora no me arrepiento de dejarte traer a Jake- dice Alice mirando el gran animal que encabeza la marcha.

Nicole agarra el bate de béisbol que hay junto a la puerta con fuerza, por si tuviera que llegar a usarlo, respira hondo y entreabre la puerta, sin quitar la cadena de seguridad, Jake asoma la cabeza por la pequeña rendija.

-Nicole, abre de una vez, un ladrón nunca llamaría y aparta a Jake, no quiero que me lama- pide la persona al otro lado de la puerta, Nicole retira la cadena y abre la puerta por completo.

-¡Rosalie! -grita Alice emocionada-. Creí que nunca mas volveríamos a verte- abraza con fuera a Rose mientras Jake no para de mover su rabo emocionado.

-Eres una exagerada, tan solo han sido dos meses… los dos meses mas maravillosos de mi vida- anuncia la rubia con pena entrando al acogedor apartamento, acompañada de su amiga, ambas se sientan en el sofá del pequeño salón.

Nicole aún conmocionada cierra la puerta y se une a sus amigas, su fiel amigo, Jake, se tumba en los pies de ella y duerme tranquilamente una vez más.

-¿Por qué no nos has avisado?, hubiéramos ido por ti- dice Nicole dando un bostezo.

-Ha sido todo muy deprisa y no quería molestar, pero al llegar me he dado cuenta que no tenía mis llaves- dice Rosalie.

-Bueno, ya estamos despiertas, ahora empieza a contar todo lo que has hecho estos dos meses con ese cuerpazo del FBI- dice Alice risueña.

-Primero una cosa, ¿cuándo se ha trasladado Jake aquí?, Nicole, creí que vivía con tus padres- pregunta Rose mirando al gran perro.

-Mike tubo un encontronazo con Jake, del que creo mi hermano tuvo la culpa y mis padres querrían deshacerse de él, así que me lo traje, ¿no te importa, verdad?- pregunta Nicole con pena, Alice fue fácil de convencer, salvo que ahora Nicole ha de dejarla que escoja su ropa durante un año entero, pero Rose era otro cantar.

-Mientras no babee todo, me da igual- declara la rubia, Alice y Nicole se miran extrañadas, jamás pensaron que ella reaccionara así.

-Rose, ¿qué ha pasado con el tío bueno?… ¿Emmett?- pregunta Alice.

-Si, Emmett, chicas no tengo ganas de contar nada a sido maravilloso, pero ya ha terminado todo.

-¡¿Cómo?- gritan Alice y Nicole a la vez.

-Tú, Rosalie Hale, la persona que juro no enamorarse, abandona a su mejor amiga, Alice, en la ciudad de la moda por amor y ahora dice que se acabo, explícate- exige Alice muy enfadada.

-Todo era perfecto…demasiado perfecto, hemos compartido su pequeño apartamento durante este tiempo, hemos vivido como un matrimonio, con nuestros mas y nuestros menos, pero felices y de repente me dice que no case con él- dice Rose con tristeza.

Nicole y Alice se miran sin saber que decir, su amiga no esta feliz, ¿cómo alguien a quien acaban de proponer matrimonio puede estar así de triste?

-Rosalie, ¿por qué?- pregunta Alice con miedo a la reacción de su amiga.

-Yo quiero, ¡le quiero!, os lo juro, me duele el corazón cada vez que pienso en él, pero no puedo vivir en Nueva York, mi trabajo esta el Los Angeles, mi familia en Forks, el taller y vosotras aquí, son demasiadas cosas, es demasiado complicado y él…él no quiere dejar Nueva York, lo peor es que lo entiendo, pero no puedo…

Las lágrimas impiden a Rosalie continuar hablando, sus dos amigas la abrazan con fuerza.

-Rose, no llores, nosotras iremos a verte, tu trabajo también lo puedes hacer en Nueva York, puedes buscar nuevos clientes, el taller funciona bien, no tienes porque acudir e incluso podrías abrir una sucursal allí, todo tiene solución- dice Nicole tratando de animar a su amiga.

-No la tiene, ya no, me he ido sin más, salí del apartamento sin coger nada, subí a un taxi, después en el aeropuerto compre un billete y ahora estoy aquí- relata Rose.

-¿Me estas diciendo que has huido?- pregunta Alice sorprendida, Rose asiente.

-¿Cuánto hace de eso? ¿Cuatro horas?- pregunta Nicole.

-Seis, tuve que esperar dos horas hasta que salio el vuelo.

-¿No te ha llamado? ¿No ha tratado de localizarte?- pregunta Alice, Rose le tiende el teléfono.

-Apagado- declara la morena.

-Esta sin batería, pero antes de apagarse llevaba treinta llamadas perdidas y un sin fin de mensajes.

-Rosalie -dice Nicole antes de abrazarla con más fuerza-. Todo se arreglara, es tu príncipe de cuento, vendrá a buscarte, lo se.

-Nicole deja de pensar en los cuentos que lees a tus alumnos, esta es la vida real, en la vida real el chico se enfada y en menos de un mes me habrá olvidado y con suerte algún día a mi dejará de dolerme tanto el corazón- dice Rose con su típico tono profesional, fría como el hielo.

Las tres amigas continúan abrazadas hasta que el despertador de Nicole suena en la habitación, anunciando el principio de un nuevo día, Jake se levanta de un brinco y corre para coger su correa, es hora de su paseo.


	5. Chapter 5

_Vuelo AA178 con destino Seattle, último aviso para embarcar._

-Voy a echarte de menos Emmett, has sido mi mejor agente estos años- dice Max dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amigo.

-Max esto es algo que tengo que hacer, tú mejor que nadie lo sabe.

-Lo se Emmett, por eso cuando me pediste el traslado no me opuse, es hora de que vivas tu vida.

-Si, pero nunca dejaré de buscarla- dice Emmett golpeando el maletín que lleva consigo, el expediente de su hermana va dentro.

-Si tienes algún problema allí avísame y hablaré con quien haga falta- dice Max orgulloso.

-No hará falta, pero gracias, nos vemos algún día Max- se despide Emmett alejándose del único amigo que ha tenido en años.

Antes de sentarse en el avión guarda su maletín en la parte dispuesta para el equipaje de mano, lo abre con delicadeza y se asegura una vez más de que su inseparable amigo valla dentro.

-Será un largo viaje Jake, agárrate fuerte- dice con ternura al viejo peluche, cierra el maletín y se asegura que tenga un viaje placentero, se sienta en su sitio, abrocha su cinturón y cierra los ojos.

-Discúlpeme, ya hemos aterrizado- anuncia una auxiliar de vuelo a Emmett, despertándolo de su largo y turbado sueño, sueño donde ve a su hermana y se despide de ella, sueño que no la había abandonado desde que decidió ir a Seattle.

-Perdón me he dormido, gracias por el aviso- dice Emmett con voz espera por el sueño, la auxiliar le sonríe y sigue por el pasillo despertando a los pasajeros dormidos.

Emmett se despoja del cinturón, coge su maletín, asegurándose una vez más que Jake va dentro y sale a la ciudad que será su nuevo hogar.

Una vez en la terminal retira su maleta, donde todas sus pertenencias han entrado perfectamente, solo tiene varios trajes oscuros, ropa de deporte y un pequeño álbum de fotos, no le gustan demasiado las cosas materiales.

-¿Emmett Swan?- lo llama una voz a su espalda, este se gira sorprendido frente a él esta un viejo conocido.

-Edward Cullen, que grata sorpresa, ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Emmett estrechando a su viejo compañero de academia, él y Edward se formaron juntos para ser agentes del FBI, aunque los dos siguieron caminos diferentes.

-Mucho tiempo Emmett, estoy bien y vengo a recoger a mi nuevo compañero, no me lo podía creer cuando recibí la petición de traslado -Emmett lo mira sin entender-. Después de un tiempo en el departamento de homicidios de Illinois decidí volver a casa, no llevaba bien el estar lejos y el único puesto bacante en Seattle era en personas desaparecidas, llevo tres años y soy el jefe de mi propio grupo, hace unos días recibí la llamada de un tal Max pidiendo un sitio para su mejor agente Emmett Swan, hice un par de llamadas y ahora eres mi compañero, juntos resolveremos muchos mas casos.

-Me alegra conocer a alguien, esto es muy raro para mi, es la primara vez que pido destino, siempre iba donde me llamaban- dice Emmett algo mas relajado.

-Vamos, te llevaré a las oficinas para que sepas donde están, te presento a todos y luego vamos a comer- dice Edward encaminándose a la salida.

-Después de comer tengo que buscar un apartamento para vivir- dice Emmett siguiéndole.

-No buscarás nada, tengo un cuarto vacío en el mío, a demás según me contó Max, vienes en busca de una mujer, así que será por poco tiempo… ¡hay el amor!- dice Edward teatralmente, montando en un coche negro parecido a los que Emmett suele conducir.

-Muy gracioso Cullen, pero no las tengo todas conmigo, me dejo tirado y no he sido capaz de hablar con ella desde hace un mes, espero que al menos me deje acercarme a ella.

-¿Sabes donde vive? -pregunta Edward-. Puedo llevarte allí primero.

-No mejor descanso un poco y pienso en que le voy a decir, a demás solo se que trabaja en un taller llamado Seattle Cars Service.

Edward lo mira incrédulo y ríe a carcajadas.

-¡Oye!, no te pases ni un pelo, una mujer es capaz de trabajar en un taller- dice Emmett muy indignado.

-Sobre todo Rose, ella es la mejor del taller- dice Edward entre risas.

-¿Rose? ¿La conoces?- pregunta Emmett incrédulo.

-¡Oh!, si y mas de lo que crees, que pequeño es el mundo- dice Edward aparcando delante del edificio donde ambos trabajaran, Emmett lo mira sin entender, ¿cómo puede ser que su viejo compañero conozca a la mujer de su vida?


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias a esas personas que me leen y que les gusta mi historia y mil gracias mas a esas dos personas que han perdido dos segundos en dejarme un reviews, de verdad muchas gracias, este capítulo os lo dedico a vosotras ro 91 y Dioda, muchas gracias, espero que este les guste mas.

Les informo que esta historia esta totalmente acaba así que si pierden un segundo en dejarme un reviews seguramente actualice mucho más rápido.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Vamos Emmett, no te lo repito mas, pon tu culo dentro de unos pantalones cómodos y vamos- dice Edward irritado.

-Te he dicho que no quiero ir, no conozco a nadie y me dijiste que era una comida familiar- dice Emmett saliendo de la ducha.

-Mi madre insiste en que vengas y se que lo pasaras bien, no hay trabajo hoy y hace buen día, ¡vamos!- ordena Edward.

-Está bien, pero solo lo hago por tu madre y aquellas magnificas galletas que te mandaba cuando estábamos en la academia- dice Emmett, va a su habitación, se viste con un vaquero viejo y gastado y una camiseta y sale al encuentro de su compañero.

-Te lo vas a pasar bien y me lo agradecerás cuando el día acabe- declara Edward al arrancar un volvo plateado.

-¿Y este coche?- pregunta Emmett extrañado.

-Mío, estoy arto de los coches del gobierno, lo compré hace poco.

Así sendos amigos empiezan una discurrida conversación que los llevará hasta el pueblo donde viven los padres de Edward, Forks.

El teléfono de Edward suena cuando su coche atraviesa la avenida principal del pequeño pueblo, este estaciona el vehiculo para contestar y sonríe al ver quien llama.

-Hola pequeña diablo, ¿dime? -contesta Edward en un tono angelical-. Está bien ahora compro la harina, nos vemos- dice y cuelga.

-Era mi hermana, dice que paremos a comprar harina, a mi madre le hace falta, es ahí mismo -dice Edward señalando un pequeño establecimiento que hay delante-. Espérame aquí, no tardo.

Sale del coche y corre hasta el local, una risueña y emocionada Alice le abraza cuando entra.

-Hermanito, cuanto te he echado de menos- dice Alice soltándole.

-Yo también pequeña, dime, ¿esta todo preparado?- ambos hermanos ríen.

-Todo dispuesto, ve ha casa y dentro de una hora llevaré a Rose, me encanta que hagamos esto- dice dando pequeños saltos.

-Se lo merecen…los dos- dice Edward cogiendo el paquete de harina que su hermana tiene en sus manos y saliendo del local.

Unos minutos después el radiante volvo aparca frente a la casa de los Cullen, sus ocupantes salen a recibir la visita.

Esme y Carlisle Cullen, el matrimonio perfecto, ella es ama de casa, él el jefe del hospital de Forks, se aman y respetan a partes iguales.

Ambos abrazan a su hijo, al que hacía caso un año no veían y al recién recuperado amigo de este, Emmett.

Después de la visita de rigor a la gran casa los cuatro comienzan a encender la barbacoa que hay en el patio, hoy no llueve en Forks y hay que aprovecharlo.

Un ruido en la cocina le hace a Edward estar en guardia, el momento ha llegado.

-¡Hola familia!- grita una entusiasmada Alice entrando en el patio, seguida de una cabizbaja Rose, no es la misma desde que volvió de Nueva York.

Alice comienza a abrazar a todos los presentes hasta que se para delante de un robusto moreno.

-¿Te conozco?- pregunta haciéndose la sorprendida al ver a Emmett.

Rose a oír ese pregunta levanta la cabeza, para ver como unos ardientes ojos marrones se clavan en los suyos, ambos vuelven a mirarse como aquella primera vez, Alice y Edward, se miran y sonríen, felicitándose por el magnifico plan que llevan tramando casi un mes.

-¡Jake!- grita Nicole, haciendo que todos vuelvan la vista a la puerta, donde un perro grande de color marrón aparece corriendo, segundos después el perro se tira sobre Emmett, este pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo, el perro sobre él comienza a lamerlo, Nicole corre tras su perro y trata de liberar al alto moreno.

-Lo siento no se que le pasa, se escapó, nunca reacciona así con nadie… salvo conmigo- dice Nicole, consiguiendo por fin liberar al intruso de su perro.

-No importa -dice Emmett poniéndose en pie y sacudiéndose los pantalones-. Su perro tiene un nombre…

Emmett no puede continuar hablando cuando los marrones ojos de ambos se encuentran, el mundo se para.

Ambos se miran por mas tiempo del que consideran prudente, algo, no saben el que, les resulta familiar del otro, serán sus ojos marrones, su piel blanquecina, sus marcados pómulos, sus orejas algo pronunciadas…

El resto de los presentes los miran sin entender que les pasa, Rose esta sorprendida e incluso algo celosa.

-Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

Gracias por las Review.

Ro 91 me algra que te haya gustado.

Eli mMsen, bienvenida, esperoq ue te guste.

Y ya saben si ponen Review actualizo mucho mas rápido.

Disfruten.

* * *

-Bella- vuelve a decir Emmett y deja escapar sus lágrimas, ella simplemente no se mueve, hay algo en ese hombre que la tiene atrapada.

A Edward que había observado la escena sin entender que le podía pasar a su amigo, se le encoge el corazón al escuchar ese nombre saliendo de los labios de Emmett, él conoce todo la historia.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- pregunta Nicole después de unos minutos, los cuales le han parecido horas.

-Bella… ¡oh, dios mío!, eres tú, tu voz, tus ojos, tu piel…eres igual que mamá, no puedo creerlo- dice Emmett entre lágrimas y sin poder evitarlo por mas tiempo abraza con fuerza a su perdida hermana.

Nicole se deja abrazar sin entender nada, el olor del extraño la invade y la hace acurrucarse en el pecho del alto hombre, un segundo después Nicole se aparta bruscamente.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Quién es Bella?- pregunta asustada, Jake se coloca delante de su dueña para defenderla, confía en Emmett pero ante todo, lo primero, es proteger a su dueña.

-Bella, soy Emmett, tu hermana Em - dice Emmett incrédulo, una exclamación de asombro inunda el patio de los Cullen- . Me tienes que recordad, tu perro…tu perro se llama Jake, igual que tu peluche.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunta Nicole enfadada.

-Cuando cumpliste dos años te regalé un muñeco con forma de perro de color marrón al que llamaste Jake, jamás te separabas de él hasta aquel día…- la comprensión llega a los ojos de Emmett, cegados por el reencuentro-. ¿Quién te llevo? ¿Quién te aparto de tu familia? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Quién te alejo de mi?- pregunta Emmett enfadado.

Nicole se abraza así misma, algo en su interior le dice que ese extraño esta diciendo la verdad.

-¿Quién se ha muerto?- pregunta un alto rubio apostado en la puerta, acompañado de otro rubio no tan alto y algo más corpulento.

-¡Jasper!- grita Alice emocionada, el chico que ha preguntado se acerca a la pequeña de los Cullen y la abraza.

En un acto reflejo Nicole se acerca y abraza al otro chico con fuerza.

-Mike, ese hombre dice que es mi hermano- declara la castaña abrazando mas fuerte a su verdadero hermano, este se pone totalmente blanco, mira a todos lados desconcertado, acto que no pasa desapercibido para el agente Edward Cullen, este lo mira receloso.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- interroga ahora el agente Emmett Swan, el niño que recupera a su hermana ha quedado a un lado.

-Mike- contesta el rubio nervioso.

-¿Mike? ¿Qué?- el tono de Emmett cada vez es mas duro.

-Newton- contesta Nicole.

Emmett cierra sus manos con fuerza, sus nudillos comienzan a tornarse blancos por el esfuerzo y la ira contenida, ha visto miles de veces ese apellido en el informe de su hermana, Elizabeth Newton era una vecina de sus padres, la cual fue interrogada, pero ese hilo de investigación murió ahí mismo, pues siempre dijo no saber nada, ni haber visto nada.

Edward observa la actitud de su compañero y todos sus instintos se alertan, algo no va bien, nada bien.

-¿Tu madre se llama Elizabeth?- pregunta Emmett entre dientes.

-No- contesta el rubio abrazando con fuerza a Nicole y dejando ver una sonrisa burlona en la comisura de sus labios.

-La tía Eli- dice Nicole en un susurro.

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunta Edward asustado por lo que ha oído de labios de la castaña.

-Mi padre tiene una hermana que se llama Elizabeth vive en Phoenix- aclara Nicole.

Los agentes Cullen y Swan se miran, ambos saben lo que hay que hacer ahora, hay que seguir el procedimiento habitual.


	8. Chapter 8

_Perdonad el retraso, tengo bastante trabajo ahora en visperas de NAvidad, gracias Ro 91, por seguir perdiendo un segundo en ponerme un Reviews, y una vez mas os pido, por favor, que me digais que os parece mi historio, si os gusta como si no._

_para compensar la tardanza subo dos capítulos, Ro, esto lo hago por ti, Saludos_

* * *

Edward se acerca a Nicole, esta se asusta y abraza más fuerte a su hermano, no por lo que fuera a pasar, si no por la cercanía de Edward, siempre la ha puesto nerviosa el hermano de su amiga Alice.

-Nicole, por favor, ve junto a Alice y a Rose- pide Edward con la voz mas dulce que puede poner.

-No- dice Mike apretando mas fuertemente a su hermana, esta se asusta por su reacción y lo mira sin entender.

-Mike, solo voy a estar ahí con mis amigas, no te asustes- dice Nicole tratando de soltarse.

-No, eres mía, nadie te alejará de mi- dice Mike irritado.

Edward se tensa al oír esas palabras, ese "mía" no ha sonado como si proviniera de un hermano, Emmett aprieta mas fuerte sus puños, le esta costando mucho controlarse, ese Mike esconde algo y él lo sabe.

-Mike te lo diré una sola vez- la voz de Emmett se ha vuelto dura como el metal-. Suéltala, ahora.

Todos en el lugar se asustan y se reagrupan junto a la barbacoa, Nicole los mira asustada, Mike es su hermano, su mejor amigo, pero esa actitud no es ni de lejos la de su Mike, se arma de valor y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

-Mike, solo quieren hablar contigo, no hagas esto más difícil, suéltame, por favor- le suplica Nicole a su hermano.

-No, eres mía, solo mía- repite Mike una y otra vez-. Dilo, di que eres mía.

-¿Y me soltarás?- pregunta Nicole asustada, él asiente-. Mike, soy tuya, siempre lo he sido, por favor suéltame- Nicole siente nauseas al pronunciar esas palabras, siente como Mike afloja su presa sobre ella y que puede escapar de él, sin saber porque corre al refugio de otros brazos, brazos que la reciben sin importar nada.

Edward la agarran con fuerza, Nicole contiene las ganas de vomitar, hunde su cabeza en el pecho de Edward, este la consuela acariciando su espalda dulcemente y dejando delicados besos sobre su cabello.

Emmett se acerca a Mike coge las esposas del bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Edward y lo inmoviliza, saca su móvil y llama a sus compañeros y a la policía de Forks.

Unas horas después el salón de los Cullen se ha convertido en el cuartel general, esta invadido por los compañeros de Edward y Emmett y los agentes de policía de Forks, están preparando el operativo para detener a los Newton.

Nicole llora desconsolada abrazada pos sus amigas Alice y Rose, mientras Mike permanece esposado en una esquina del salón gritando a pleno pulmón que Nicole es solo suya.

Edward irritado por los gritos y por el sufrimiento de Nicole se acerca al chico.

-¡Cállate!- le grita enfadado.

-Ella es mía-repite Mike.

-No- sentencia Edward-. Nunca será tuya, no lo permitiré.

Nicole alterada por los gritos se acerca al salón, Mike es su hermano, no permitirá que ni Edward ni nadie lo maltrate y sabe que la paciencia tiene un límite, esta confusa, muy confusa pero no piensa abandonar a su hermano.

-Edward- dice con voz suave para llamar la atención del hermano de su amiga, pero si asustar a nadie-. Por favor, no le hagas nada, se cansará y se callará.

-No iba a hacerle nada, pero me esta poniendo enfermo- declara Edward mirando a Nicole a los ojos.

Mike y Nicole lo miran, esta última sin entender nada, él por el contrario, esboza una sonrisa socarrona y se carcajea.

-Nunca será tuya Cullen, es toda mía, siempre lo ha sido- dice Mike entre risas, Edward se vuelve y encara al detenido.

-¡Cállate!, jamás, ¿me oyes?, jamás la pondrás una mano encima- dice cerrando las manos para convertirlas en puños.

-Cullen, ni en tus sueños, ¿qué vas ha hacer?, ella solo me quiere a mi y estará conmigo.

Edward irritado, molesto y también un poco celoso se acerca a Nicole, la coge firmemente de las mejillas y la besa.

Un beso salvaje, pero a la vez dulce y delicado, con ese beso desea trasmitirle a ella algo mas.

Edward desliza sus manos por la espalda de ella y las deja reposando sobre sus caderas, ella, después del susto inicial, lo abraza con fuerza.

Ambos separan sus labios, cuando la necesidad de aire se hace presente, se miran a los ojos firmemente, con dulzura e incluso con amor, un amor que para ambos ha sido siempre oculto, secreto, pero que ahora se hace presente.

-¡Suéltame!-grita Mike, haciendo que Edward y Nicole vuelvan a la realidad, ambos miran al detenido, Emmett lo tiene agarrado con fuerza, ambos se separan bruscamente.

-¿Edward, aún no he recuperado a mi hermana y ya tratas de quitármela?, tu y yo tendremos unas palabras, pero más tarde ahora témenos que irnos a por los Newton, este estorbo se lo lleva un policía a las comisaría de Forks- dice Emmett tirando de Mike que trata de abandonar el salón para salir a la calle.

-¡Cullen voy a matarte!- grita Mike lleno de ira.

-Emmett yo…- dice Edward titubeando-. Luego hablamos.

Emmett asiente y sale de las casa de los Cullen, Edward mira a Nicole, detrás de ella su familia, Rose y Jasper le miran atónitos, han sido testigos silenciosos de todo lo acontecido.

-Nicole cuando todo acabe tu y yo tenemos que hablar, ya estoy arto de callarme, de mirar la vida pasar, es nuestra hora de vivirla- dice Edward con dulzura, besa fugazmente los labios de Nicole y parte tras su compañero.

-¿Se puede saber que ha sido todo eso?- pregunta Alice un largo minuto después de que el operativo haya desaparecido al completo como si nada hubiera pasado en la casa de los Cullen.

-No tengo la menor idea Alice, te aseguro que estoy tan confusa como tú, necesito… ¡Jake!-grita Nicole y da un silbido, un segundo después el gran perro aparece, Nicole se deja caer al suelo, abraza al animal con fuerza y llora.

-Tú eres el único de verdad, tú nunca me fallas, ¿qué esta pasando Jake? ¿Quién es Bella? -pregunta desconsolada a su fiel amigo-. Necesito ir a casa, con mamá y papá…- la cruda realidad vuelve a golpear a Nicole-. ¡No tengo casa…no tengo familia!- grita fuera de si misma.

Esme se arrodilla junto a Nicole y la abraza con fuerza.

-Mi niña no llores, somos tu familia, da igual, quien seas, Bella ó Nicole, o que apellido lleves, Swan ó Newton…da igual, eres nuestra niña y no dejaremos de quererte- dice Esme acunando a la pobre chica.

-Nunca- dice Carlisle arrodillándose al otro lado de Nicole.

-Nunca- repite Alice abrazando a su amiga también.

-Nunca- sentencian los gemelos Hale y se unen a los Cullen.


	9. Chapter 9

-¿Quién se llevo a Isabella Swan?- pregunta el agente Cullen a la familia Newton, nadie contesta, así llevan más de tres horas, desde que llegaron a la comisaría ninguno ha pronunciado una palabra, hasta Mike ha dejado de gritar que Nicole es suya.

Edward desesperado sale de las sala de interrogatorio.

-Un callejón si salido- declara Edward a su compañero, en la cara de este se dibujo una gran sonrisa.

-No tanto amigo, ahora témenos a Bella, se que es ella y una prueba de ADN me lo confirmará, creo que lo que hay que hacer es ir a Phoenix a por Elizabeth Newton y meter a los cuatro en la misma celda, alguien hablará, no creo que quieran ir todos a la cárcel y ese Mike es un bocazas, cantará, estoy seguro.

-Tú mandas Emmett, vamos a Phoenix.

Una hora y media después, los dos están en un avión rumbo al soleado Phoenix.

-Cullen, ahora que estoy más calmado, contéstame, ¿por qué?

-La quiero- contesta Edward, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refiere su compañero-. Nuca lo he sabido hasta esta mañana, cuando la vi en brazos de Mike…podía haberlo matado. Ella siempre me ha resultado inquietante, diferente, siempre enfrascada en los libros y cuando habla de algo que la apasiona le brillan los ojos, esos ojos del color del…

-Chocolate- termina Emmett la frase de su compañero, este sonríe pero sus ojos permanecen tristes.

-Lo siento amigo, yo he disfrutado de Nicole mucho mas que tu.

-Bella, su nombre es Bella- declara Emmett-. Odia que la llamen Isabella, decía que la hacía parecer mayor y mamá la llamaba así cuando hacia algo mal.

-Emmett es el momento de recuperar esos años perdidos, ella te volverá a querer su corazón es pura bondad y cariño, con el tiempo volverá a ser Bella Swan.

-Eso espero amigo, le he echado tanto de menos, me ha faltado una parte de mi, si no fuera por Rose… ¡cielo santo!, Rose, la he dejado allí plantada, sin decirle nada- dice Emmett muy preocupado.

-Tranquilo Emmett ella lo entenderá, a quien no perdonará es a Alice y a mí, pero a ti estoy seguro de que si- dice Edward con una gran sonrisa.

-Eso me lleva a… ¿la conocías?, desde el principio has sabido de quien te hablaba y me has visto devanarme los sesos y no has dicho nada- acusa Emmett.

-Y ha valido la pena- declara Edward sin más-. Ella, mi hermana y tu hermana…

Ambos se miran y suspiran.

-Eso suena muy bien, después de tanto tiempo, suena bien, gracias- dice Emmett.

-De nada, ellas son amigas desde que los Newton se mudaron a Forks, viven las tres en Seattle, a una manzana de nosotros- Edward sonríe a su amigo.

-Cuéntame cosas de ella, cuéntame como es mi hermana- pide Emmett.

Edward pasa lo que queda de vuelo contándole cada detalle de Nico… Bella swan.


	10. Chapter 10

_Aquí vuelvo con mi monologo, pues eso parece un monologo, gracias por perder unos minutos en leerme, pues se que lo leis, pero por favor perded un minuto mas en hacer un comentaro...gracias, y recordad aqui no se cobra nada, peroe s aliciente el que te digans, "sigue", "me gusta"...o lo que sea._

* * *

-Buenas noches, ¿podemos hablar con Elizabeth Newton?-pregunta Emmett al hombre que le ha abierto la puerta de la casa de quien fue su vecina hace años.

-Mi mujer no esta en casa, ha ido al mercado- contesta el hombre subiendo un poco su voz.

-¿A las nueve y media de la noche?- pregunta Emmett incrédulo.

-Eres igual que tu padre, ¿lo sabías?, el agente Swan, el pobre agente Swan.

-Si, lo se, y yo también soy el agente Swan, así que no lo ponga difícil o usted también se vendrá conmigo- dice Emmett enfadado.

-No será necesario, aunque si quieres podemos llevárnoslo, creo que tiene también algo que ver- dice Edward saliendo de los matorrales del lateras derecho de la casa con Elizabeth esposada-. Como creíamos ha tratado de escapar por detrás, creo que lleva años esperando esta visita.

-Demasiados años, desee la vuelta y no oponga resistencia- dice Emmett sacando sus esposas, el hombre obedece y se deja hacer.

Los agentes ponen a ambos detenidos en al parte trasera del coche, Edward se coloca tras el volante y Emmett ocupa el asiendo del copiloto, mientras Edward dirige el coche de vuelta al aeropuerto, Emmett lentamente va recitando los derechos de los detenidos, un jet del FBI, cortesía de Max, el antiguo jefe de Emmett, les llevará de vuelta a Seattle, esto a de resolverse cuanto antes.

Cuando los detenidos se encuentran en el coche que un compañero del FBI ha llevado para que los agentes Swan y Cullen puedan trasladar a los detenidos a Forks, el teléfono de Edward comienza a sonar.

-Me llama mi padre Emmett, tiene que estar preocupado- dice Edward viendo el identificador de la llamada, se aparta del coche y contesta.

Un largo minuto después vuelve al coche y hace salir a su compañero, no quiere que los detenidos oigan la conversación.

-Mi padre dice que vayamos a descansar a casa, a demás le gustaría que le explicaras todo a ella, dice que esta totalmente destrozada- anuncia Edward con un gran pesar.

-Lo siento Edward, lo siento muchísimo por Bella también, pero todo esto tiene que quedar resuelto antes de contarle nada a ella, no pienso descansar hasta que esto acabe, es la una de la madrugada, si seguimos así creo que antes de que amanezca todo estará resuelto, ellos también están cansados y cansados se comenten errores- anuncio Emmett volviendo a entrar en el coche, Edward hace lo mismo, no pasa desapercibida la sonrisa que Elizabeth tiene posada sobre sus labios, esas sonrisa que dice demasiadas cosas para un agente experimentado del FBI.

-Por última vez, ¿quién se llevo a Isabella?- pregunta Edward unas vez mas a la familia Newton, que continuan en la sala de interrogatorios donde les habían dejado hace nueve horas antes.

-Está bien, iréis a los calabozos y cuando amanezca os trasladaremos a Seattle, para la vista preliminar- dice Emmett con tono profesional.

Un policía guía a los detenidos hasta las celdas, la sorpresa de los tres es mayúscula al ver allí a Elizabeth y su marido.

-Por cierto, los cinco quedaréis sin fianza hasta el juicio, arrestados en prisión preventiva y ese juicio puede tardar de dos a tres años en celebrarse…yo me encargaré de ello- asegura Emmett, ahora es su sonrisa la que se muestra prepotente.

-¿Y quién eres tú para conseguir eso?- pregunta Mike nervioso.

-El mejor agente que el FBI tiene en el departamento de personas desaparecidas y todos los jueces de Seattle saben eso, les conviene tenerle contento, por si acaso- asegura Edward con burla-. Lo pasarás bien en prisión Mike, aún tienes cara de niño, eso les gusta a los presos.

El agente cierra la celda y deja a toda la familia junta, luego los tres se dirigen a uno de los despachos de la discreta comisaría de Forks.

-¿Funcionará?- pregunta Emmett preocupado.

-Claro que lo hará, me ha dado tiempo de instalar el mejor sistema de vigilancia que tengo, el de mi casa- asegura Jasper, sentado delante de varios monitores.

-Ahora me alegra que seas tan bicho raro- dice Edward riendo-. No voy a preguntar donde has conseguido eso- dice señalando una parte muy importante del equipo y que sabe de sobra solo se puede conseguir si eres miembro de algún cuerpo de seguridad de los estados unidos.

-Eso te pasa por meterte tanto conmigo y mi sótano y no prestar atención a las maravillas que la informática nos regala- dice Jasper orgulloso.

-Si, si lo que digas, pero me sigues pareciendo un friki- dice Edward riendo.

-Tu hermana no piensa lo mismo- contesta Jasper con sorna.

Edward no dice nada, se siente derrotando, ante eso no puede hacer nada, pues sabe de sobra que su hermana esta loquita por el gemelo de Rose, Emmett ríe al ver la expresión de su compañero.

-No te rías tanto, te recuerdo que quiero a tu recién recuperada hermana- dice Edward en su defensa, ahora es Emmett el derrotado y Jasper el que ríe.

-Friki, no se te ocurra reírte de tu futuro cuñado- gruñe Emmett, los tres se miran entre si y rompen a reír.

-Vaya familia- dice el agente de policía de Forks, que ha sido testigo de la extraña conversación.

-En fin, volvamos al trabajo- sentencia Emmett poniéndose unos cascos para poder oír lo que los detenidos hablan, Edward y Jasper hacen lo mismo, mientras el agente de policía se sienta en una silla y trata de descansar un poco.

Emmett se siente algo mejor, al igual que su compañero, les hacia falta reír un poco después del día tan largo que llevan.

Jasper aguanta un bostezo como puede, él tampoco a descansado nada desde que recogió a Mike en su casa para ir a comer a casa de los Cullen y ver a su pequeño duende, sonríe al acordarse de su amada morena, cuando todo esto acabé tiene que declararse, lleva mucho tiempo pensando como hacerlo y ha perdido unas valiosas semanas de poder estar junto a su amada Alice.


	11. Chapter 11

Después de mucho tiempo he decidido actualizar, voy a subir todo lo que falta para el final, gracias por leer mi hisoria.

* * *

Tres largas horas después Mike Newton se pone en pie y comienza a pasear inquieto por la celda.

-Eso es bueno, el niño está nervioso- dice Edward.

-No te cae muy bien- afirma Emmett.

-Nunca me ha gustado y cada vez menos, siempre ha sido raro el trato que tenía con Nico…Bella, lo siento me va a costar acostumbrarme, a lo que iba, no se, no me gusta, yo quiero mucho a Alice, me interpondría entre una bala y ella sin dudarlo, pero nunca la he mirado con él mira a Bella y lo de esta tarde, la forma de decir que era suya…puede que sea un paranoico pero siempre la a tratado como si fuera su mujer, como si estuviera enamorado de ella y eso entre hermanos no es normal.

-No estas paranoico, todos en el pueblo hablan de lo mismo- dice Jasper-. Incluso en una ocasión yo se lo dije a ella, ¿sabéis?, ella es la única que jamás se ha metido conmigo por estar siempre enfrascado en mi ordenador, ella y Alice, y gracias a eso somos buenos amigos, le dije que Mike la miraba demasiado raro y ella se río y dijo que Mike era su hermano y su mejor amigo y que como eso era tan raro la gente se sentía celosa y decía cosas raras de él, que los demás querían separarlos… me pareció un discurso preparado, como si le hubieran puesto esa frase en la cabeza como respuesta automática.

-A Alice y a mi nos dijo una vez lo mismo, lo bueno es que mi hermanita si supo contestarla, le demostró que yo y ella somos lo que ella misma decía, hermanos y amigos y aún así yo nunca miraba a Alice como Mike la mira a ella, se quedo mirándonos mucho rato, como si nos estudiara, paso varios días rara, pero se le paso…

-¡No pienso ir a la cárcel por vosotros!- grita Mike a su familia, haciendo que los tres dejen de hablar y pongan todos los sentidos en los monitores-. Esto es culpa vuestras, no voy a ir a prisión.

-Mike, cállate- pide su madre acercándose a él.

-No iras a la cárcel, ¿no lo ves?, no tienen nada contra nosotros, Nicole es nuestra hija, no pasa nada- dice el padre de Mike.

-¿Eres tonto?, en cuanto hagan una prueba de ADN sabrán que no es una Newton.

-Si, así es, su sangre no es nuestra, pero yo la adopte y tengo todos los papeles.

-Paparruchas, ¿cuánto crees que tardarán en descubrir que son falsos?

-Jasper, espero por tu bien que estés grabando todo esto- dice Emmett.

-No te preocupes todo se esta grabando- contesta el rubio sorprendido-. Nicole nunca ha sabido que era adoptada, se sentirá aliviada, siempre creía que no encajaba en su familia.

-Adoptada, no, fue secuestrada y criada por unos farsantes- dice Emmett.

-Si no te callas lo sabrán muy pronto, el her…el agente Swan, seguro que esta cerca, escuchando- dice Elizabeth.

-No sabes cuanto de cerca estoy- dice Emmett entre dientes.

-No pienso ir a la cárcel- vuelve a decir Mike.

-Cállate de una vez, también es culpa tuya, ¿crees que no vas a ir?, estas equivocado.

-No es culpa mía, sois vosotros los que lo hicisteis, ¡tú!- grita señalando a Elizabeth-. Tú te la llevaste, no yo.

-Solo porque tú la querías, ¿recuerdas?- pregunta Elizabeth acercándose a su sobrino-.

Te encaprichaste de ella y nos dijiste que era la elegida, así que tuvimos que hacerlo…

-Los tenemos- dice Emmett quitándose los cascos para ir a encarar a los detenidos.

-Emmett- dice Edward cogiendo el brazo de su compañero-. Ten paciencia, espera que lo digan todo, que cuenten el porque lo hicieron, será mejor que cualquier interrogatorio.

Emmett asiente y vuelve a ponerse los cascos, sabe que su compañero tiene razón.

-No pienso cargar con esto, fuisteis vosotros y vuestras tradición las que os llevasteis a esa niña- dice Mike.

-Pero fue por tu culpa, tu la querías y la quieres, has sabido siempre que ella iba a ser tu esposa y no has sido capaz de hacerla tu mujer, todos estos años has sido cómplice, así que ahora no vale echarse atrás- dice Elizabeth enfadada.

-Ella va a descubrir todo, ese grandullón se lo dirá, yo le diré que no sabía nada, ella confía en mi y ya no le parecerá extraño que quiera ser su marido, conseguiré que sea mía- dice Mike pagado de su mismo, sus familiares asienten, ellos irán a la cárcel, pero Mike conseguirá a su mujer, su familia lleva años haciendo lo mismo, todas las mujeres lo han comprendido y asimilado sin problema y quieren a sus esposos con locura.

-No conseguirás nada Newton, yo mismo me encargaré de que Bella sepa la verdad- interrumpe Edward en los calabozos acompañado de Emmett.

-Ella confía en mí, soy su mejor amigo, nunca te creerá.

-Dudo que no crea a su verdadero hermano y al hombre que la quiere y la ama por encima de todas las cosas, pero si así fuera- dice Emmett orgulloso y señala un punto en el techo-. Saluda a las cámaras de seguridad de la comisaría.

-¡No!- grita Mike desesperado-. Este pueblucho, esta comisaría desaliñada, no puede tener sistema de vigilancia.

-¡Oh, si!, si lo tiene- dice el comisario de Forks orgulloso, saliendo de detrás de los agentes de FBI-. Una generosa donación de la familia Hale, concretamente de Jasper Hale, todo sea por el bienestar y seguridad de los ciudadanos de Forks.


	12. Chapter 12

-Rose, necesito que entiendas que he venido aquí por ti, solo por ti y tú, óyeme bien, tú has hecho posible que encuentre a mi hermana eres la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo y quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo, quiero ser tu amigo, tu amante, el padre de tus hijos…

Las palabras de Emmett mueren en sus labios, pues una llorosa Rosalie ha saltado sobre él y lo besa con entusiasmo, Edward no sabe que hacer, así que ríe, por fin sus dos amigos han hablado, ha pasado un largo mes desde su reencuentro, un mes cargado de tensión y estrés para todos.

Como bien había prometido Emmett, los Newton quedaron en prisión preventiva, sin opción de fianza hasta el juicio.

Nicole ha quedado destrozada, se esconde en su trabajo y en su apartamento, es una sombra de quien fue, no habla con nadie, apenas come, por ellos sus amigas no paran de intentar animarla pero nada surte efecto, Edward a tratado por todos los medios hablar con ella pero nunca le deja decir mas de dos frases seguidas, de hecho hace días que ya ni le contesta al teléfono.

Emmett, estaba hundido, no podía creer que recuperara a su hermana y a Rose y ese mismo día las perdiera a ambas.

-Tengo que solucionar esto- dijo Emmett a su compañero antes de salir de casa con una pequeña caja negra en su bolsillo, su álbum de fotos y su fiel compañero Jake debajo del brazo-. Y tu vas a acompañarme- dijo señalando a Edward.

Ambos se subieron al coche de Edward y condujeron hasta el taller de Rose, después de casi una hora esperando en la puerta parados, Rosalie se digno a salir y apenas Emmett dijo unas frases Rose ya estaba colgada de su cuello.

-Rosalie Hale, ¿me harás el honor de ser mi esposa?- pregunto Emmett sacando la pequeña caja negra-. Rose, por favor, lleva el anillo de mi madre el resto de nuestras vidas, cásate conmigo y te juro por mi vida que te haré la mujer mas feliz del mundo.

-Ya soy feliz Emmett, solo con que estés aquí soy feliz, me casaré contigo- es capaz de decir Rose entre lágrimas, Emmett desliza el solitario que una vez fue de su madre por el dedo de Rosalie.

-Chicos felicidades, voy a dejar que lo celebréis- dice Edward acercándose a la pareja y trata de irse pero los fuertes brazos de Emmett lo detienen.

-Cielo siento tener que decirte esto pero hay algo que tengo que hacer, cuando acabe prometo que voy a ir a buscarte y lo celebraremos- dice Emmett mirando dulcemente a los ojos de Rose.

-Esta en Forks- dice Rose comprendiendo a Emmett, los ojos de los chicos se abren como platos-. Hace unos días pidió una excedencia en el trabajo y se fue al único lugar que ha considerado su hogar, con Jake de escolta, Alice y yo no queríamos dejarla en casa de esa gente, yo tengo mucho trabajo aquí, así que Alice ha contratado a alguien para la tienda y la ha acompañado, está durmiendo en tu casa Edward pero Alice dice que sale muy temprano por las mañanas y que no vuelve hasta pasada la media noche, ni siquiera lleva al perro con ella, y eso es muy raro.

-Pues a Forks nos vamos- sentencia Emmett, Edward sube al coche y deja a sus amigos despedirse mientras trata de pensar donde puede estar ella todo el día.

Cuando Emmett sube al coche Edward arranca su flamante volvo y pisa el acelerador hasta el fondo, los límites de velocidad no son para él.

-Edward, tienes que dejar que sea yo quien hable con ella primero y darle tiempo, se que es difícil lo que te pido, pero no podrá con las dos cosas a la vez y tengo que hablarle de nuestros padres- pide Emmett mientras el coche de Edward atraviesa Forks.

-No hay problema, llevo muchos años reprimiendo lo que siento, un tiempo más no importa, esperaré, por ella merece la pena la espera.

-Gracias amigo, será un honor ser tu cuñado- dice Emmett con una gran sonrisa, Edward detiene el coche delante de un edificio desgastado y con poco transito, la pregunta se dibuja en la cara de Emmett.

-Ella estará ahí, siempre ha sido su lugar preferido- dice Edward orgulloso de si mismo por saber donde buscarla.

-Siempre le gustaron los libros, no me sorprende que este en la biblioteca, antes de que se la llevaran de mi lado estaba aprendiendo a leer, tenía mucha curiosidad y era muy inteligente, yo la enseñaba cada tarde cuando volvía de clase- dice Emmett con pena.

-Es la misma Bella, ella sigue disfrutando de la lectura… voy a estar en la cafetería, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites- dice Edward, ambos salen del coche, Emmett con su fiel amigo y el álbum bajo el brazo, se dedican una sonrisa tranquilizadora y los dos amigos parten con destinos diferentes.

Edward al llegar a la cafetería llama a su hermana, necesita contarle lo que siente por su amiga, ser sincero con ella por una vez con este tema.

-Hermanita si aún eres tu y te pareces tanto a mamá creo saber donde estas- dice Emmett en un susurro una vez dentro de la biblioteca, después de pensar unos largos segundos en que sección puede buscarla.

-Buenos días, podría decirme donde tiene los clásicos de novela romántica, por favor- pregunta a la muchacha que esta tras el mostrador del lugar.

-En la tercera planta, a la izquierda en la parte del fondo- contesta la chica admirando a Emmett, este sin despedirse parte escaleras arriba, necesita verla de nuevo.

Ahí esta Bella, entre las estanterías repletas de libros sentada en el suelo con sus piernas sirviendo de mesa para una novela, Emmett respira hondo, se acerca y se pone de rodillas frente a ella.

-Nunca me gusto el matrimonio de Catherine y Edgard, demasiado conveniente para mi gusto, esa tipa era muy egoísta- dice en un susurro para no asustarla.

-¿Cómo sabes que leo Cumbres Borrascosas?- pregunta Bella sin levantar la vista.

-Por lo mismo que te he encontrado dentro de esta biblioteca…era el preferido de mamá.

-¿Era?- pregunta Bella en un susurro, sin levantar la vista aún, Emmett se sienta y se acomoda frente a ella, no teme que vaya a echar a correr.

-Mamá murió hace diez años, papá le siguió poco después- dice Emmett con pena al recordar lo agonizante que fue la muerte de ambos y la vida si su hija, como se fueron marchitando poco a poco desde aquel día y como lo dejaron con una misión en la vida.

-Lo siento…

-Emmett, aunque de pequeña siempre me decías Em, como tu prefieras estará bien…no te preocupes ellos al fin descansan en paz, solo necesitaba encontrarte para que ellos descansaran.

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba en la biblioteca?- pregunta para cambiar de tema, ella nota la pena en la voz de él.

-Edward- dice Emmett sin más.

Ella al fin levanta la vista, clava sus marrones ojos en los de Emmett mientras sus mejillas se tornan rojas.

-Te gusta- dice Emmett, no es una pregunta-. Es un buen tío.

-Emmett, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- vuelve a cambiar de tema.

-Todas las que quieras para eso estoy aquí.

-¿Quién soy?

-Eres Isabella Marie Swan, mi hermana pequeña, tus padres eran Charlie y Renée Swan, te secuestraron cuando eras muy pequeña, íbamos al mercado y viste un perrito, me diste a Jake- Emmett saca a su fiel compañero y se lo da a su hermana, esta lo mira raro, lo conoce.

-Es la viva imagen de mi perro Jake cuando lo adopte, lo vi en la calle abandonado y me resulto tan familiar que me lo lleve a casa, era como si lo conociera.

-Y lo concias, lo llamaste igual, en tu interior sabias que era Jake.

Bella abraza al peluche con fuerza y Emmett deja que las lágrimas bañen su rostro, lleva muchos años deseando ver esa imagen de nuevo, su pequeña hermana abrazando a su amigo.

-Jake, te lo prometí, volverías con ella.

-Cuéntame quien eres, quienes eran mis padres, cuéntamelo todo, entiende si me resulta extraño pero quiero saberlo.

-Está bien Be…Nicole, aquí traigo lo único que me importa, las fotos de mi familia, tus fotos, te voy a contar cada historia de ellas todas las veces que quieras o que necesites.

Emmett se arrastra hasta sentarse junto a su hermana, deja caer el álbum sobre las piernas de ella y lo abre con delicadeza.

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-Los que quieras.

-Llámame Bella, Isabella suena muy mayor.

-Bella- dice Emmett con una gran sonrisa, unas lágrimas recorre la mejilla de ambos.

FIN


	13. Epilogo

Cinco insufribles, largos y lluviosos meses han pasado desde que Bella y Emmett hablaron en la biblioteca, desde que Emmett y Rose se comprometieras, desde que Edward le confeso a su hermana lo mucho que quería a Bella.

En estos meses Bella a recuperado su verdadera identidad, ha pedido a todos sus conocidos y amigos que jamás la vuelvan a llamar Nicole, el odio que siente por los Newton no tiene fin, ha dejado su trabajo y ahora se dedica a la enseñanza particular en una academia de Forks, alquilo un pequeño apartamento donde vive con la única compañía de su perro Jake.

Rosalie y Emmett compraron una casa en Forks y viven allí los dos juntos, ella ha dejado de trabajar en el taller y se ha tomado un tiempo para disfrutar, Emmett va y viene todos los días a Seatlle, pero esta pendiente de coger un puesto en la comisaría de Forks como policía local, ya no le apetece ser agente de FBI, solo quieres estar cerca de sus dos mujeres preferidas, es muy feliz, hace unos días por fin Bella lo ha llamando hermano.

Alice ha regresado a Forks también, a contratado gente que lleva su tienda y se ha lanzado al mundo del diseño, no sin antes ir a casa de Jasper una mañana hace dos meses y darle una llave.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto el rubio asustado.

-Es la llave de nuestra casa, estoy harta de esperar, haz las maletas y ven cuanto antes- dijo la morena impaciente y le dio un apasionado beso a Jasper.

-Lo que usted diga señorita- contesto este y desde entonces viven los dos juntos.

Edward es el más infeliz de todos, sigue en su apartamento, solo, trabajando sin descanso y sin ver a Bella desde aquel día que la vio salir de la biblioteca y caminar calle abajo al lado de Emmett.

No ha vuelto a Forks, quiere darle tiempo para acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, pero cada día su desespero crece más.

Pero hoy es distinto a decido que va a ser el último día así, va a ser valiente, ha decidido hacer caso a su hermana, a sus padres, a sus amigos, su vida no esta en Seattle.

Ha hecho la maleta, ha dejado las llaves de su apartamento en el buzón de su casero con una escueta nota, ha ido al edificio del FBI, ha entregado su placa, su arma y una carta de renuncia, se ha subido al volvo, ha conducido hasta Forks y ahora esta parado frente al edificio donde vive Bella sin saber que hacer.

Sale del coche, cierra la puerta, camina hasta el apartamento y llama al timbre, nadie contesta, coge su teléfono y pulsa la marcación rápida del número uno.

-Hola hermanito, ¿qué te cuentas?- contesta una risueña Alice.

-¿Donde esta?- pregunta Edward impaciente, un grito se oye al otro lado de la línea, sonríe, su hermana siempre tan impulsiva.

-Tienes suerte y veinte minutos para cambiarte y venir a mi casa, hoy comemos todos juntos- contesta Alice, Edward cuelga sin decir nada mas, se monta en el volvo y acelera hasta la casa de su hermana, no ha estado nunca pero sabe donde es.

-Sabia que no te ibas a cambiar, esta en la cocina- dice la pequeña duende apartándose de su hermano y dejado el pasillo libre cuando los nudillos de este han golpeado frenético la puerta.

Edward avanza siguiendo el aroma, abre la puerta con determinación, Bella por la impresión deja caer la cuchara con la que estaba removiendo la salsa de tomate, se gira y ve al perfecto Edward en la puerta de la cocina.

Este en tan solo dos zancadas esta frente a ella, la agarra de la cintura con fuerza y la besa, desesperado, anhelante, apasionado, pero sobre todo con amor.

Bella rodea el cuello de Edward y le devuelve el ansiado beso.

Cuando la respiración de ambos esta a mil por hora, al igual que sus corazones, separan sus labios, Edward deja caer su frente sobre la de Bella y roza delicadamente sus labios.

-Isabella Marie Swan, te quiero…te amo.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, yo también te amo.

Unos aplausos los devuelven a la realidad, se giran, en la puerta de la cocina sus amigos, aplauden y sonríen.

-Por fin veo esa sonrisa- dice Emmett acercándose a su hermana-. Bella, por fin eres mi Bella, mi hermana, te quiero- abraza a ambos con fuerza-. Gracias Edward.


End file.
